Καμύ (camus)
by xxayamexx1
Summary: La vida de Camus, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte en el muro de los lamentos. Porque Camus no siempre fue frío y distante, el también se divirtió, jugó, y disfrutó. Yaoi y Hetero. Milo X Camus.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic donde se relata mi punto de vista sobre la vida de Camus de Acuario, desde su nacimiento hasta que muere en el muro de los lamentos junto a los demás. Quiero decir con antelación que el fic contiene Yaoi, la pareja será Milo x Camus, pero meteré algunas hetero como Aioria x Marin.**

**Algunas escenas que saldrán en mi fic estarán más basadas en el manga que en el anime, por lo que aviso que el maestro Cristal no aparecerá.**

**Advertencias: Contiene Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece**

* * *

Sentado en el trono del patriarca, Shion se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos. Era algo habitual desde hacía unos años, pues las estrellas estaban más activas que de costumbre y le eran revelados los lugares donde los futuros santos de la diosa Athena se encontraban. Shion debía estar muy atento y sabía que no podía equivocarse ni un poco al predecir lo que el cielo y las estrellas le mostraban en Star Hill. Ya tenía en el santuario a muchos de los que estaban destinados a ser los nuevos santos dorados de esta época, pero aun habían algunos que no sabía nada de ellos.

Sonrió pensando que esos chiquillos se parecían mucho a sus compañeros en la antigua guerra santa, y pensó que de nuevo los estaba viendo, aunque fuese en otra vida. Se preguntaba si de grandes tendrían el mismo carácter o si serían diferentes, si se parecerían mucho o si tendrían las mismas costumbres que ellos. Ciertamente, tendría que esperar para saberlo.

Esa misma noche, la constelación de Acuario brillaba más intensamente de lo normal y un par de estrellas se movían rebeldes alrededor de esta, indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba el niño destinado a ser poseedor de la armadura dorada de dicho signo. Sabía que era en algún lugar de Francia, pero tenía que averiguar en que ciudad concretamente, si no, sería difícil mandar al que sería maestro del niño a buscarlo.

Suspiró, sería algo difícil a pesar de estar acostumbrado ya a tener que interpretar lo que las estrellas le querían comunicar. Se levantó del trono y decidió volver a Star Hill para meditar y ver si podía concretar el lugar exacto. Pensaba que quizás se estaba haciendo viejo ya y que era hora de buscar un sucesor para el puesto de patriarca, pero para eso habría que esperar, todos los posibles candidatos eran críos aun.

En Star Hill se sentó y miró el cielo quitándose la máscara que llevaba como patriarca. Las estrellas seguían moviéndose y la constelación de Acuario brillaba aun más. Observó el cielo por horas hasta que se dio con el lugar. ¿Sería una casualidad que el chiquillo se encontraba en la misma ciudad de nacimiento que su predecesor?

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Un niño de tan solo cinco años de edad se encontraba temblando en un rincón de la habitación que compartía junto a otros muchos niños en ese orfanato. No era de frío, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, si no de miedo. Hacía poco los niños del orfanato la tomaron con él y empezaron a insultarle, a veces los niños podían ser más crueles que los adultos, o eso era lo que decían; sinceramente, no comprendía el porque con él, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Pero el miedo que sentía no era por eso, era porque al cabrearse, todo alrededor de él se congeló y la temperatura descendió varios grados.

¿Acaso sería alguna especie de brujo que después quemarían en la hoguera como en los relatos de miedo que aveces contaban los niños más grandes que él? Esperaba que no fuese así, no quería morir calcinado. Los profesores intentaron hablar con él pero sin embargo corrió y se encerró, no quería hablar de eso, quizás no había sido él y es que de verdad bajo la temperatura de golpe de forma natural y no provocada. Igualmente, lo que si sabía era que ahora los demás niños lo tratarían de diferente y que no le hablarían, y eso sería muy malo porque no tendría amigos.

Odiaba el momento en que sus padres le trajeron aquí porque eran demasiado pobres para mantener a un crío y decidieron abandonarlo, si no fuese por eso seguramente el no estaría pasando por eso ahora mismo.

Tenía miedo, no quería ser diferente a los demás, solo ser como ellos y tener muchos amigos, ser un chico popular y tener una vida donde seguramente jamás abandonaría a nadie como sus padres lo habían echo con él.

-Camus, sal de ahí. - Dijo una profesora – No vamos a hacerte nada, no has sido tú. Piensa que quizás no ha sido como todos creen, venga sal.

-No... No quiero. - Dijo mientras sollozaba -Soy diferente, no me queréis seguro.

-No es así, Camus. - La chica abrió la puerta lentamente y posó sus azules ojos en el chico que seguía en la misma posición -Todos aquí te queremos por como eres, ya puedes salir.

Pero el chico se negaba a salir, no iba a darles el gusto de salir allí y ver las miradas de sorpresa, temor y desconfianza que lanzarían los demás niños y las sonrisas de burlas ya preparadas de los más mayores. Era mejor estar ahí, así no les soportaría.

-Dejarme, no quiero salir. - Y giró la cara infantilmente para que no le viesen más, la chica solo pudo suspirar ante la derrota y cerró la puerta, pensando en intentarlo mas tarde.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Shion, ya sentado otra vez en el trono del patriarca, miraba la puerta esperando que aquel a quien mandó llamar llegase pronto. Con los años se había echo bastante estricto con las horas. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y rebelaron a Francis, un caballero de plata. Este hizo una reverencia y espero a que el patriarca le contase el motivo por el cual le llamaba.

-Francis, te llamo porque ya es hora de que tomes un aprendiz – El joven le miró sorprendido y un poco asustado, no se sentía bien con eso de tener un aprendiz, era demasiada responsabilidad. -Espero que estés de acuerdo.

-Sí, su santidad.

-Entonces, las estrellas me han revelado que el joven destinado a ser el caballero dorado de Acuario está en Francia, concretamente en París. - Shion suspiró un momento – Quiero que vayas allí y mires en todos los orfanatos de la ciudad y que lo encuentres. Sabrás que es él porque ya ha despertado el cosmos, y si estás cerca de el podrás sentirlo.

-Su santidad, ¿Está diciendo que yo, un santo de plata, entrene a un caballero dorado cuando hace unos meses que me hice caballero?

-Así es, conoces lo esencial y me has demostrado en estos meses que eres un caballero ejemplar. - Shion le sonrió – Yo se que tú podrás.

-Gracias, su santidad. - Francis se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Me retiro a mi misión.

Shion observó irse al caballero de plata y sonrió. Había notado la inseguridad de aquel chico y le había echo gracia. Suponía que era normal, cuando tienes a tu primer aprendiz no sabes si de verdad eres lo suficiente maduro como para tenerlo y temes que todo salga mal, es una gran responsabilidad.

Mientras, Francis bajaba por las vacías doce casas del zodiaco, que pronto se empezarían a llenar con esos muchachos destinados a ellas. Los caballeros dorados eran muy importantes, porque cuando el primero nacía, significaba que la diosa Athena vendría pronto a la tierra y volvería a reencarnar para luchar en una nueva guerra santa contra el dios Hades; Además, eran los más fuertes entre los ochenta y ocho caballeros que ella disponía, realmente eran muy importantes.

El caballero de plata se fue a su cabaña para preparar lo que se llevaría y cuando terminó se fue del santuario dirección a Francia para completar la misión de encontrar a su aprendiz en algún orfanato de París. Él solo esperaba que no fuese tan difícil, porque la ciudad a donde se dirigía era enorme.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Después de unos cuantos intentos más, la profesora no había conseguido absolutamente nada, Camus seguía sin querer salir. Le habían traído la comida allí e incluso mandó a los niños con quien discutió para que se disculpasen, pero no consiguió que el chico saliese. Ya era de noche y era la hora de dormir, Camus se fue a su cama y los otros a las suyas sin decir nada, no querían molestarlo porque temían que los congelase como hizo con las mesas y sillas de la sala.

A Camus le hacía bien, porque así estaba solo y podía pensar en si de verdad era una especie de brujo, mago o un chico normal. Sus compañeros susurraban a sus espaldas y pudo escuchar cosas desde '' que guay, tenemos un mago y nos tenemos que hacer amigos de él '' hasta '' que chico tan odioso, se cree que mucho y es un monstruo ''. Camus decidió ignorarlos, como su papa decía, no valía la pena.

Al día siguiente, Camus si que se dignó a salir y fue a la sala donde hacían clase como si nada hubiese pasado. Notaba las miradas de sus compañeros, pero prefería no hacer caso de ellas. Los profesores le trataban como siempre, y realmente apreciaba eso, ahora no tendría porque tener miedo de que hasta los profesores le temiese, vamos, era ya lo que le faltaba.

El día pasó normal si no fuese por los comentarios que se extendieron por todo el orfanato, sobretodo entre los chicos de doce a trece años de edad que eran los más chismosos y crueles. Los chicos que eran normalmente el centro de las burlas de todos se acercaron a él para interrogarle sobre como lo había echo, que les enseñase y que si podían ser amigos. Camus se alegró de que al menos se dignasen a hablarle, les dijo que no tenía ni idea pero que ya sabría como y echos le sonrieron y se pusieron a jugar. Esa misma tarde, un misterioso hombre llegó.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Llegó a París alrededor de la madrugada e inmediatamente se puso a buscar al chiquillo. Pidió a los ciudadanos con un perfecto francés que le dijesen los orfanatos más cercanos. Francis se apuntó las direcciones y se dispuso a buscar primero un lugar donde poder comer algo, había estado toda la noche viajando y encima anoche no cenó. Buscó hasta que encontró una panadería y compró unas pastas que se fue comiendo por el camino.

Francia era un hermoso país, había estado en misiones anteriores ahí pero no en París concretamente. La ciudad le parecía hermosa y muy viva, llena de colores y de alegría. Habían algunos vagabundos durmiendo en las calles, mostrando la otra cara de una gran y hermosa ciudad. Se acercó a un niño que estaba en condiciones miserables al lado de su madre y les dio la pasta que le quedaba. La madre le sonrió dándole las gracias y la partió por la mitad, una para ella y otra para su hijo.

Sobre las diez de la mañana se puso a buscar en el primer orfanato. Entró y fue mirando a cada uno de los niños, todos parecían normales. En el segundo orfanato había pasado igual. Las profesoras le miraban atentamente, a todas les decía que buscaba a un chico que era hijo de su hermano para que no pensasen que era un raro. El tercer orfanato lo dejó para la una del medio día donde tuvo la misma suerte que con los anteriores.

Habían más orfanatos, pero estos estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad. Se dispuso a ir caminando a su ritmo, parando alguna vez para comer en un restaurante o para comprar alguna cosa para darle al niño. Ya caída las siete, entró en el último que le quedaba y efectivamente sintió algo extraño, era un cosmos muy pequeño. Miró a todos atentamente y encontró un niño de cabellos azules por los hombros y unos ojos como el mar. Era él, era su aprendiz.

El niño miró extrañado a aquel hombre acercarse a él. Un hombre alto, rubio con el pelo sujeto en una coleta y un flequillo que tapaba un ojo, unos ojos verdes y una mirada cálida. Algo en el interior de Camus le decía que ese hombre era de confiar, igualmente, no salió de detrás de las piernas de su maestra, donde se había escondido cuando le vio.

-Hola señor, en que puedo ayudarle -Pregunto la maestra al verle entrar.

-Buenas, deseo adoptar a un chiquillo de estos.

-Claro, elige cual quiere adoptar y firme unos papeles -La chica salió en busca de los papeles, mientras, Francis se acercaba a Camus.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Sé que eres especial, donde iremos encontrarás más como tú. - Le tendió la mano amablemente, Camus no dudo en cogerla y sonreír -¿Quieres ser alguien muy importante?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces decidido. - La profesora salió con los papeles y vio a Francis con Camus, ella sonrió pensando en la suerte que tendría el chico ahora que estaría fuera del orfanato y con un hombre tan amable como aquel.

-Aquí están los papeles señor -Francis firmó todo lo que tenía que firmar y rellenó los papeles, después de una charla sobre los cuidados del niño, lo cogió en brazos y se despidió de ellos.

Camus miraba el orfanato, aquel lugar donde le dejaron sus padres hacía unos años por la pobreza y donde jamás volvería a estar. Echaría de menos a los niños, y ya no podría explicarles como había congelado el lugar cuando lo averiguase. Era una pena pensaba, porque hubiese sido bastante divertido congelar todo el orfanato.

Francis se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraba Camus y le acarició la cabeza, después le ofreció algo de comer, cosa que aceptó rápidamente. Le parecía bastante tierno y en cierta forma le daba pena el destino de aquel muchacho, pues tenía claro el destino de todos los santos de Acuario: Todos debían tener un corazón de hielo.

-Señor ¿Qué es eso que haremos tan especial? -Preguntó Camus con cierta curiosidad -¿En verdad hay alguien más que es tan extraño como yo?

-Sí Camus, se llama santuario y ahí entrenan chicos y chicas para proteger a la diosa griega Athena -Le explicó -Todos somos niños como tu, sin padres o madres, y damos nuestra vida por nuestra diosa; nuestra vida entera es por y para ella.

-¿Quien es Athena?

-Es la diosa griega de la sabiduría, es a quien deberás proteger y el motivo por el cual tienes esos poderes.

-Vaya, parece interesante señor.

-Lo es, y llámame Francis, o señor Francis. -Le dijo sonriendo, a Camus se le iluminaron los ojos al saber el nombre de aquel hombre con quien estaría a partir de ahora.

Camus se abrazó a Francis, quien lo cargaba camino a Grecia. Se preguntaba si sería bueno para cuidar al niño, quien sería caballero de oro, y si se llevaría bien con los demás aprendices del santuario. Esperaba que si, porque quizás necesitaría mucho apoyo de los amigos, a pesar de que su vida girase en torno solo para la diosa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en poco actualizaré el segundo.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia de Camus. Espero que os guste a todos. Tendrá en el futuro Yaoi y habrá alguna pareja mencionada Hetero, como el Aioria x Marin.**

**Advertencias: Tendrá yaoi ( Boy love )**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece a mi.**

* * *

Por fin habían llegado al Santuario después de un día de camino a una enorme velocidad que al pequeño Camus le sorprendía y le maravillaba, pues pensaba que quizás él algún día pudiese ir tan rápido como el maestro Francis. No le había dado mucho tiempo para observar el paisaje, la rapidez en la que iban hacía que todo fuese demasiado rápido y no le diese tiempo a mirar los árboles del bosque, en el cual tuvo algo de miedo porque habían osos, o las casas de los pequeños pueblos de pocos habitantes.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los pueblos su maestro se detuvo y fue más lento. Le dijo que el pueblo se llamaba Rodorio y era una de las villas cercanas al Santuario, y eran de las pocas personas en el mundo que conocían la existencia de este, mas que nada por su cercanía, y donde muchas veces bajaban para comprar los víveres. A Camus, Rodorio le encantó. Era una villa bastante habitada y donde las personas sonreían mientras montaban sus pequeñas tiendas, donde la gente hablaba muy animadamente con otras o se saludaban incluso sin conocerse demasiado. Era una villa bastante ejemplar.

Se detuvieron un momento para entrar a un pequeño bar, donde parecía ser que conocían bastante a su maestro, para poder comer algo. Según su maestro, a partir de ahora tendría poco tiempo para comer o si quiera pensar en la comida, así que era mejor aprovechar y poder comer una buena comida antes de ingresar al Santuario. A él no le pareció mala idea y además la comida estaba deliciosa, que pena que no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían las personas, era un idioma muy extraño.

Pensaba en como se comunicaría a partir de ahora con los demás si apenas no sabía ni una sola palabra en griego. Era un idioma difícil y muy extraño de pronunciar, pero se suponía que tendría que aprenderlo sí o sí, a no ser que quisiese ser un tipo solitario antisocial que se comunica pocas veces, y cuando lo hace es por signos; o no señor, Camus no deseaba eso para nada. Solo había una solución, pedirle a su maestro que le ayudase con eso, y este aceptó encantado, no todos los días un niño tan pequeño se interesaba en aprender.

Después de estar algo menos de una hora en aquel bar, partieron lentamente hacia el Santuario. Llegaron en muy poco tiempo, quizás cinco minutos. En las fronteras se encontraban guardias y caballeros de plata que Camus no vio por estar muy bien escondidos por si había intrusos. Los guardias sonrieron al maestro Francis y este les informó que el niño sería nuevo aprendiz, por lo que tendrían que dejarlo pasar. Después caminaron hasta una serie de templos, muchos en fila.

-Mira Camus, míralos atentamente. -Le dijo señalando el camino de las doce casas -Estos templos son los que algún día, los nuevos caballeros dorados protegerán. -Francis sonrió mirando al niño -Y tu serás uno de ellos.

-¿Yo? -Camus miró asombrado los doce templos -Entonces seré alguien muy importante, porque lo son ¿verdad? -Preguntó mirando con mucho asombro el camino.

-Sí, serás un caballero muy importante.-Francis comenzó a caminar por el primer templo. -Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Acuario y Piscis; esos son los doce templos dorados, de los cuales el de Acuario algún día será el tuyo.

-Acuario... Camus de Acuario...¡Me gusta como suena!

Francis sonrió al ver al chico tan emocionado, no era una emoción que expresase ternura, tampoco una maldad; era una emoción que expresaba lo decidido que estaba a ganarse aquel puesto fuese como fuese. Eso le llenó de orgullo, tendrían un largo trabajo por delante pero con aquel niño lleno de motivación serían fáciles las cosas.

Caminaron por las doce casas hasta el templo del patriarca, donde Francis se agachó siguiendo el protocolo establecido. Camus imitó a su maestro, pues este le dijo que tenía que tenerle respeto a esa persona. Se veía muy imponente con esa máscara y esas ropas; un aura benévola lo envolvía y era muy cálida, a Camus le dieron ganas de preguntar si podría ir y abrazarlo.

-Patriarca, he encontrado al niño que será futuro santo de Acuario y mi discípulo. -Suspiró -Se llama Camus, y por lo que me contó en el camino, se que ha despertado ya el cosmos. -Continuó -Es probable que en pocos años consiga su armadura, si me permite mi opinión. Por cierto, no habla griego.

-Ya me lo esperaba, y respecto al cosmos es bueno saberlo. -El patriarca se levantó y se agachó junto al chico -_Je m'appelle Shion et je suis le patriarche de ce sanctuaire._

_-Je m'appelle Camus et je suis de la France. -_Realmente era sorprendente ver a alguien aquí que supiese francés, y el que pensaba que estaría incomunicado durante meses.

Shion sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba el pequeño. Se le venía a la mente la imagen de Dégel, su antiguo compañero y caballero de Acuario; se parecían esos dos, estaba seguro que cuando creciese se parecería aun más. Solo esperaba, que no fuese tan frío como lo fue en su momento el antiguo santo de Acuario.

_-Vous devoir est de protéger la déesse Athéna. -_Continuó el patriarca -_Vous crois que tu peux faire?_

_-oui!_

Shion se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro ya envejecido por los años y le sonrió al pequeño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse en el trono del patriarca. Con él, solo faltaba un caballero de oro por encontrar, el de Tauro. Esperaba poder encontrarlo pronto, pues las estrellas mostraban que el nacimiento de su diosa estaba a punto de suceder.

Maestro y alumno salieron de la cámara del patriarca y justamente al salir se encontraron con otro caballero de plata acompañado de otro niño de la edad de Camus. Arthur saludo a Francis y dio un golpe al chiquillo para que se presentase, este fulminó a su maestro pero después mostró una mirada divertida al francés.

-Hola, soy Milo, futuro santo de Escorpio. -Se presentó mientras se señalaba a si mismo con orgullo. Camus lo miró extrañado, no entendió absolutamente nada, pero supuso que se había presentado.

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Camus, future sainte d'Athéna -_Esta ves fue el turno de Milo mirar raro a Camus, suspiró pensando en que tipo de lengua extraña le estaba hablando. Miró a su maestro quien suspiro resignado.

-Te está hablando en francés -Le dijo -Dice que se llama Camus y que será el futuro santo de Acuario. -Milo, al saber lo que había dicho, miró a Camus sonriente y le tendió la mano, que este algo dudoso aceptó.

-Milo, yo soy Milo. -El francés comprendió que se llamaba Milo, sonrió, era un extraño nombre.

-Milo...-Susurró -¡Camus! -Milo sonrió, parecía ser que comprendió el mensaje que le quería dar. Era una extraña forma de comunicarse pero había funcionado.

Francis y Arthur miraron la escena divertidos y algo enternecidos por los niños de tan solo cinco años de edad. Fue ahí cuando a ambos se les pasó la misma pregunta por la mente: ¿Niños como ellos tenían el destino de sufrir tanto en un futuro quizás no muy lejano?. Les entristecía bastante, pero ellos no podían hacer nada, era el destino quien elegía sus juguetes y aquellos doce niños eran los títeres elegidos.

-¿Permites a tu alumno que le presente a los demás al mio? -Pregunto Francis a Arthur

-Claro, porque no. -Este tocó a Milo por la espalda -Preséntale a Camus los demás compañeros.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso mismo iba a hacer ahora! -Cogió otra vez la mano de Camus y lo llevó prácticamente a rastras hacía la salida de las doce casas para llevarlo al coliseo donde estarían quizás los demás entrenando.

Cuando llegaron, Milo observó a un rubio entrenar duramente con alguien muy parecido a él pero más grande y al lado a alguien de pelo lila pelear con otro rubio. Habían más, por ejemplo uno que era su modelo a seguir, Saga. Era el aprendiz a Géminis, amable y educado, daba ejemplo a todos con su porte y actitud. Milo volvió a sonreír y gritó haciendo que le mirasen todos, Camus se sonrojó levemente deseando desaparecer.

-¡Hay un nuevo aprendiz! -Gritó.

Todos, absolutamente todos los aprendices fueron hacia Milo curiosos de ver de quien se trataba el nuevo aprendiz. Al verlo, Saga le ofreció la mano en modo de saludo y Camus no se negó, estaba demasiado impresionado observándole como para negarse. Milo notó eso y bufó algo molesto, él había sido el primero en darle la mano y no había tenido esa clase de reacción, aunque había que admitir que Saga impresionaba cuando lo veías.

El rubio de la misma edad que ellos se acercó con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano también presentándose con quizás demasiada alegría puesta, Camus no supo que pensar de él, parecía buena persona igualmente.

-¡Soy Aioria!

-¡No te entiende Gata! ¿No ves que es extranjero? -Se burló Milo.

-¡Cállate bicho! Yo que sabía... -Se defendió.

_-arrêter de se battre, s'il vous plaît.-_Intentó detenerles el francés, y funcionó, pero para que le mirasen con una pequeña interrogación en sus miradas al no haber entendido más que un montón de '' g '' y sonidos extraños. Saga sonrió ante eso y les dijo su significado, a lo que los demás se sorprendieron

-Saga, no me dijiste que sabías... ¿Francés? -Le replicó Aioros, el aprendiz de Sagitario.

-Lo siento, nunca preguntaste.

-Como iba a preguntar algo así... -Murmuró ofendido.

-¿Puedes decirles nuestros nombres? -Pregunto Mu, el aprendiz de Aries y alumno del mismísimo patriarca.

-Opino lo mismo que Mu-Dijo el rubio a su lado, Shaka.

-Con lo fácil que es el francés, es un idioma nada complicado. -Dijo para sorpresas de todos Afrodita -¿Qué? Yo también se francés.

Saga sonrió de lado y se sentó en el suelo, señalo a Camus que hiciese lo mismo y le empezó a contar quien era quien. Camus escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía el mayor y a de paso hacía algunas preguntas sobre la edad, rango y signo al que aspiraban, después sus dudas sobre lo que tendría que hacer y Saga las contestaba con eficacia, con pequeñas intervenciones de Afrodita; El resto, se quedaron mirando con fastidio el como esos tres hablaban y hablaban en aquel idioma.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Bajando las doce casas se encontraban Francis y Arthur hablando sobre el futuro de la orden de Athena y sobre sus aprendices. Tenían claro que con su edad no iban a participar en aquella guerra santa que tendría su diosa, pero eso no significaba dejar de lado sus preocupaciones sobre la orden. Los santos de oro eran demasiado pequeños, la mayoría tenían entre cinco y ocho años y habían dos con trece que en unos días obtendrían su armadura.

-¿Crees que todo vaya bien? -Pregunto Francis mirando el cielo que anochecía.

-No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé. -Suspiró imitando la acción de su compañero -Me preocupa Milo, está haciendo un buen trabajo pero es demasiado irresponsable. Espero que con los años madure un poco.

-Seguro que lo hará, será un santo de oro, verá morir a sus compañeros...No le quedará otra mas que madurar y si no es a conciencia será a las malas.

-Es por eso que me preocupo, este chiquillo es demasiado. -Arthur comenzó a caminar más rápido, quería llegar con su alumno -Quien diría que me iba a encariñar con él-

-Ja ja ja, sé lo que sientes. Mi alumno es tierno, pero su futuro es borroso. Acuario... ¿Será que tengo que criarlo para que sea frío y distante, como lo han sido todos? ¿De verdad tiene que alejarse de los demás y construir en su corazón una capa de hielo impenetrable?

-Así tendrá que ser. Es su destino, nadie puede hacer nada. Si no lo haces tú, por alguna otra circunstancia lo hará él, ese es el destino de los caballeros de Acuario.

-Odio el destino, verdaderamente lo odio.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Camus y Francis entraron en la cabaña donde el mayor vivía, este le dijo cual sería su cuarto y le dio algunos libros para que aprendiese el griego. Le ordenó que se bañase, pues había visto a Camus entrenar con Milo que por cierto le había dado una paliza, y que después comerían. Decir que estaba sorprendido de ver a su alumno el primer día entrenar y llevarse tan bien con alguien con quien apenas y entendía algo de lo que le decía era era poco, muy poco; pero bueno, eso era algo bueno.

Camus se metió en la ducha y sonrió al recordar a su nuevo amigo Milo. Era alguien muy sonriente, divertido y un buen compañero de juegos, aunque había observado que era algo travieso también. Era lo contrario a él, alguien tímido, callado y obediente a todo lo que sus mayores le decían. Seguro que serían buenos amigos.

Después de ducharse y comer, cogió el libro y con ayuda de Francis fue empezando a aprender el griego hasta muy tarde, cuando su maestro decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy y que tendría que irse a dormir. Camus durmió bien esa noche, pensando en como sería su entrenamiento a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, siento si quizás a sido algo aburrido pero tenía que ver la forma de integrar a Camus al grupito.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, acepto cualquier crítica, pues todas me ayudan a mejorar cada día.**

*** yo me llamo Shion y soy el patriarca del santuario**

****Yo soy Camus y soy de Francia**

***** Tu deber es el proteger a la diosa Athena**

****** ¿Crees poder hacerlo?**

******* Hola, yo soy Camus, futuro santo de Athena**

******** parad de pelear, por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento mucho si tardo en actualizar, acabo de empezar el bachillerato y si no me pongo las pilas ahora me será muy difícil aprobar. Prometo que aunque me cueste mucho y tarde meses, terminaré este fic y el de '' el despertar ''. Creo que serán los viernes o fines de semana cuando actualice.**

**Bueno, solo quiero recordar que la pareja principal será Milo x Camus, y mucho más adelante habrá alguna heterosexual.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Contendrá yaoi ( Boy love )**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que el pequeño Camus había llegado al santuario, y donde su principal ejercicio era el aprendizaje del griego y el inglés. Su maestro combinaba bien los horarios para que también entrenase, pues al ser futuro santo dorado no podía permitirse no entrenar. Por las mañanas entrenaba en el coliseo junto a los demás aprendices de todo el santuario y por la tarde se dedicaba al estudio de lenguas, por supuesto, se ocupaba de que tampoco fuese a olvidar la suya propia.

A Camus le había costado horrores aprender las letras diferentes de aquel alfabeto y las palabras, pero por lo menos ahora podía entablar una sencilla conversación y podía guiarse más o menos. Aioria y Milo se reían muchas veces de su extraño acento, pues al ser francés no pronunciaba bien las erres y otras cosas que hacía. Los mayores intentaban disuadir a esos dos de que no se riesen, pero ni ellos podían llegar a no pensar que se veía ridículo. Camus se cabreaba por eso, solía hacer muecas o pucheros que a Aioros y Saga le parecían de lo más tiernos.

Esa misma mañana, Milo intentaba convencer a los aprendices dorados más pequeños de escaparse y por una vez divertirse. Aioria extrañamente lo apoyaba, pero no todos compartían esa misma opinión.

-Venga chicos, será divertido. - Intentaba convencer Milo.

-No quiero, si mi maestro me ve me regañará, ya sabes como es el patriarca. -Le dijo Mu.

-No tiene porque enterarse...

-No, pero prefiero evitarlo, lo siento.

-Yo... tampoco creo querer hacerlo -Dijo Camus algo lento al no acostumbrarse al griego.

-Vamos Camus, acabas de venir, tienes que saber como nos divertimos aquí -Le alentó Aioria.

-Creo que tienen razón, podríamos hacerlo.

-¡Aldebaran! -Dijo Mu sorprendido a que este accediese tan rápido a lo que esos dos proponían -Tu maestro es muy severo, sabes que si se entera te castigará. ¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, piensa que sería una buena manera de divertir a Camus, yo vine después que él, por lo que también seria una bienvenida para mi. -Los demás rieron con esas palabras. Efectivamente, Aldebaran vino dos días después que Camus y también estaba en proceso de adaptarse; lo que pasaba es que al contrario que Camus, este lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero considero que no estaría nada mal. -Apoyó Shaka.

-Bueno vale, podría ser divertido.

-¡Bien, hemos convencido a Mu! -Grito Milo que había saltado encima de Aioria haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese al suelo de cara -Ups... yo no fui. -

-¡Maldito bicho! Te voy a arrancar las patas una por una...

-Quiero... - Todo el mundo miró a Camus que se encontraba pensando en que decir ahora. Milo y Aioria dejaron de pelear para mirar con algo de ilusión en sus ojos al francés, que se debatía en seguir la frase en su idioma o pedir ayuda, al final miró a Mu quien comprendió.

-Camus acepta.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! -Dijeron los dos a la vez dando saltos, Milo esta vez saltó encima de Camus quien no perdió el equilibrio, pero si se sorprendió dando un pequeño grito. Los demás sonreían ante la escena.

Estuvieron unos quince minutos discutiendo adonde irían a pasar el rato y como se iban a divertir. Habían propuestas distintas, entre ir a la cueva cercana a explorar, ir al cabo sunion a jugar y nadar o ir a las afueras del santuario donde ha un enorme bosque y pasar el rato. Todas eran buenas ideas, pero tardaron en decidirse. Al final decidieron ir al bosque todos juntos.

Salieron de donde estaban y caminaron rápidamente y a escondidas hacia el bosque, siempre con el cuidado de que nadie les viese. Tardaron en llegar un poco, entre risas y sustos porque casi los encuentran, se entretuvieron bastante bien. Entraron juntos al bosque y después de caminar unos minutos juntos, vieron un pequeño pollito en el suelo piando e intentando volar. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y después al árbol, viendo un nido de pájaros con otros dos pollitos más.

-Chicos, creo que se ha caído del árbol. - Dijo Aioria preocupado.

-Lo adivinaste solo ¿No? -Se burló Milo -¡Eso estaba más que claro! -Gritó con burla hacia el león, quien le fulminó con la mirada y pasó de él.

-Ayudarlo... -Murmuró Camus mientras caminaba hasta el pollito y lo cogía entre sus manos dándole cariño, Milo sonrió al verle y decidió que hacer.

-Bien. Gata, me subiré encima de tus hombros para llegar a aquella rama y trepar hacia el nido.

-¡¿Porqué demonios tengo que ser yo, bicho?!

-Porque a Camus no se lo pediría nunca, lo respeto; a Mu lo veo blandengue, a Shaka sería arriesgar mi vida y Aldebaran es nuevo y le tengo cariño.

-¡Oye! No soy blandengue...

-Tsk, maldito bicho mal desarrollado...

Al final sí se hizo lo que Milo quería. Aioria se acercó al árbol y Milo cogió al pollito poniéndolo en su hombro, se subió encima de Aioria y después de que casi se cae unas cuantas veces logró subirse a la rama. Empezó a trepar por el árbol poco a poco para no caerse, pues la altura a la que comenzaba a estar era mucha. Camus miraba a Milo preocupado, pensando en que hacer si se caía. Parecía que no sucedería, pero uno nunca sabía.

Milo llegó a salvo y puso el pollito en el nido y comenzó a bajar mucho más lento de lo que había subido. Al poner un pie en una de las ramas se resbaló y calló al suelo, pero al impactar nunca tocó el suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba y se vio sentado encima de Camus, quien se estaba lamentando el haber ido en su ayuda.

De inmediato, el griego se levantó de golpe pidiendo disculpas mientras Mu ayudaba a que Camus se levantase y Aioria se reía a lágrima viva de él. La pelea no se hizo esperar, los demás los ignoraron ya por costumbre.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Francis buscaba como loco a su alumno, quien extrañamente no se encontraba en el coliseo. Por también misterios de la vida, Milo, Shaka, Aioria, Aldebaran y Mu habían desaparecido. Sabía que eran solo unos críos y que era normal a esa edad, pero debían aprender que aquí no existe la infancia. A su lado, Arthur buscaba a Milo. A este se le notaba lo cabreado que estaba, Francis temía hablarle.

Se encontraron con Scott, maestro de Aldebaran; un tipo serio que pocas veces sonreía, y cuando lo hacía era porque iba a hacer algo malo o por sadismo. Este estaba sonriendo, lo que les hizo pensar en que clase de castigo le esperaría al pobre de su alumno.

El patriarca aun no estaba enterado, pero seguro que en poco lo descubriría él solo cuando Mu no llegue a sus clases con él, entonces si que se iba a armar una buena. Era mejor encontrarlos cuanto antes, no querían soportar las charlas de Shion que duraban horas sobre la responsabilidad y el honor, o dios, eso si que no.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Después de aquel incidente y de que Milo consiguiese dejar al pollito en el nido de nuevo, cosa de la que estaba muy orgulloso y de la que presumiría durante semanas, siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque. Ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que estaban muy lejos y que comenzaban a dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido. Al final, se cansaron de caminar y pararon para descansar.

Camus observaba con mucha atención el inmenso bosque con alegría. Allí, en Francia, o al menos en la parte en la que él vivía, no habían bosques, por lo que a Camus ver uno le era espléndido y fantástico. Milo notó aquello y le salió una pequeña sonrisa, pues fue el quien sugirió ir al bosque a pasar el rato.

Aioria estaba sentado, o mejor dicho tirado, en el suelo. Decir que estaba agotado era poco, por no decir que no se acercaba a como estaba en verdad. ¡Se habían pasado horas y horas caminando, explorando y recogiendo frutos! Había sido muy divertido pero también agotador.

-Oye, no es por nada pero sabéis como volver al Santuario ¿Verdad ? -Pregunto el rubio mientras contemplaba como Mu usaba su telequinesis para recoger frutos.

-Pues claro, solo tenemos que volver sobre nuestros pasos. -Dijo con orgullo Milo -Shaka, no te preocupes, podremos volver.

-Eso espero, no quiero que mi maestro me castigue. -Suspiró -Mu, ¿Cuántas frutas has cogido? -Dijo al ver al de pelo lila rodeado de muchas manzanas.

-Unas cuantas ¿Quieres?

-No gracias.

-¡Yo sí! -Gritó Milo cogiendo dos, una para él y otra para Camus -Me encantan las manzanas, son las mejores frutas del mundo... ¡Ten Camus, come!

-Gracias, Milo.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Francis y los demás estaban cerca del bosque buscando a sus alumnos. Arthur dijo que conociendo al suyo, habrían ido a un lugar apartado como cabo sunion o el bosque, por lo que allí estaban mirando haber si los encontraban. Era difícil, sus alumnos aun no despertaban el cosmos, por lo que buscarlos a trabes de este sería una perdida de tiempo innecesaria. Scott fue el primero en adentrarse en el bosque, pues era de los tres el más rápido, y dijo que avisaría mediante el cosmos si los encontraba o no, y efectivamente así lo hizo. Unos diez minutos después les dijo donde estaba y ellos corrieron hacía allí.

-Pobre de ellos, deben de estar sufriendo ahora mismo -Bromeó Arthur

-Sí, pero eso les pasa por escaparse de los entrenamientos. -Le contestó -Aioros estaba que se tiraba de los pelos al no ver a su hermanito, menos mal que le hemos tranquilizado, empezaba a exagerar.

-Es su única familia, en si es normal -Suspiro -Pero no era como para decir '' o dios mio, y si se ha caído por un barranco, y si lo han secuestrado, y si le están torturando... '' -Dijo imitando su voz. Los dos comenzaron a reír.

En poco llegaron al lugar encontrándose con una graciosa escena digna de fotografiar. Scott estaba tirado y parecía estar muy cabreado, encima de él estaban Milo y Aioria, ambos poniendo caras y burlándose de él por haberle tumbado tan fácilmente; Al lado, Shaka y Mu reían con disimulo y Aldebaran a pleno grito y por último Camus que intentaba quitar a Milo y Aioria de encima de Scott.

-Vaya Scott, no sabía que te gustasen tanto los niños -Dijo con burla Arthur

-Quita a tu maldito alumno de encima mio antes de que yo le destroce el cuello

-Que mal humor tienes. -Sonrió y miro a Milo -Tu no te libras pequeño, vas a pasarte toda la tarde entrenando el doble de lo habitual; te pondría el triple pero la escena ha echo que se me baje en mal humor.

-¡Claro maestro! -Con entusiasmo se quitó de encima y corrió con su maestro.

-Camus, como parece ser que te adaptas bien al idioma, solo estudiaras inglés, así tenemos tiempo de entrenar, vamos a reforzarlo.

-Sí maestro.

Todo pareció solucionarse bien, aunque durante una semana los chicos no habían podido verse. Sus maestros después de aquello se pusieron serios y decidieron que no iban a dejarlos verse en una semana, y a la próxima serían dos. Durante esos días, los chicos entrenaban, estudiaban las diferentes lenguas y constelaciones, y se preparaban para dar el siguiente paso: el despertar del cosmos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, es un poco más corto pero creía que si lo continuaba sería malo, era mejor dejarlo ahí. Dejo la información de los maestros que han salido, en el siguiente saldrá en maestro de Shaka y el de los demás.**

**Nombre: Francis**

**Edad: 27**

**Altura: 1.65**

**Nacionalidad: Francesa**

**Apariencia: Cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola alta, flequillo tapándole un ojo; sus ojos son de color verde y de tez blanca. No es muy alto.**

**Personalidad: Suele ser alguien muy sociable, bromista y simpático, pero muy serio cuando la situación lo requiere. Es muy responsable y ordenado.**

**Entrenó en: Los Pirineos**

**Alumno: Camus**

**Rango: Plata**

**Nombre: Arthur**

**Edad: 25**

**Altura: 1.80**

**Nacionalidad: Canadiense**

**Apariencia: Cabello corto y negro, ojos azules y de tez muy blanca, es bastante alto.**

**Personalidad: Es de los santos más bromistas que puede haber, sin embargo, tiene poca paciencia y cuando se cabrea suele ser letal.**

**Entrenó en: Los Alpes**

**Alumno: Milo**

**Rango: Plata**

**Nombre: Scott**

**Edad: 27**

**Altura: 1.68**

**Nacionalidad: Escocesa**

**Apariencia: Scott es pelirrojo y con el cabello por los hombros, sus ojos son azules y su tez blanca, es tan bajito como Francis.**

**Personalidad: Serio, callado, con poca paciencia y sádico, este santo disfruta del dolor ajeno hacia sus enemigos. Con los pocos amigos que tiene suele ser un poco más sociable y se preocupa a su manera de ellos. **

**Entrenó en: Cardiff ( Gales )**

**Alumno: Aldebaran**

**Rango: Plata**


End file.
